The present invention generally relates to coolers and, in particular, inexpensive disposable coolers preferably made of corrugated cardboard used for containing ice together with beverages, food, or both beverages and food.
Inexpensive disposable coolers for containing ice together with beverages, food, or both beverages and food are known. Such an exemplary cooler is made from a single sheet of material such as corrugated cardboard, and is disclosed for example in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0234715, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The present invention is believed to represent an improvement over such exemplary coolers, particularly with respect to the ability to access the interior of the cooler without having to completely unlock a top panel of the cooler, which top panel can remain in covering relation to a top of the cooler. Thus, one can access a beverage, for example, while holding the cooler above the ground with a single hand.